factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Drakite Wars
Drakite Wars Wargame/nation simulator time again. I'm looking for some people to start a nice wargame running on the forum here taking place in 2094 and long after all modern nations have collapsed (also the earth looks totally different but that's for another time). I can provide a timeline of the "current" era and a template for anyone willing to make a nation. Currently we need nations for both the LIN and IP alliances, the technology level is roughly "twenty minutes into the future" standard chemical propellant ballistic weapons dominate most armies, directed energy weapons are only used by the richest nations, advanced body armor, awesome tanks, etc, etc. However it is still more advanced than modern tech. -Timeline and Other Items of import are being modified. Please ignore the current timeline. http://www.factpiletopia.com/viewtopic.php?f=86&t=31953#p132735%7C GAME THREAD http://www.factpiletopia.com/viewtopic.php?f=86&t=1037#p22836%7C RULES http://www.factpiletopia.com/viewtopic.php?f=86&t=18405&start=0#p103025%7C NATION TEMPLATE Player Nations Atlantis - Sapper007 (DWR) Northern Scottish Republic - I dunno (DWR) The Warpian Protectorate - Warper (DW) Neo-Prussia - Himmler (DWR) Knights Order - Swifterdeath (DWR) Greater Empire of Poterus - Mr. Snuggles (DWR) Principality of Firedonia - Megaraptor18 (DWR) Rubinelle - David (DWR) The Aleatorio Republic - Random guy (DWR) The Republic of Paradine - Prime Chaos (DWR) Draco-Galaxia Compact - Galaxy613 (DWR) Syndicate Union of Threcios - Mr. Snuggles (DWR) The Republic of Rowota - M50 (DW2) The Commonwealth of Ursaca - Siggymansz (DW2) The Helion Directorate - Orindell (DW) The Confederation of New Dixie - JMT (DW2) The Hierarchy - Shaun182 (DW2) Blashyrkh - Krazycrismore (DW2) The Network - Bardian (DW2) Global Security Coalition *The Alperian Technocracy: Founder of the GSC, leader of the free world, haven of science and technology, center of all economic trade and power in the GSC. These are all things any Alperian will tell you about their nation, probably in a condescending tone. Alperia is considered by many to be the most powerful nation on the planet (always up for debate against the Protectorate); Alperia being formed around a dominance in all things technological. Recently the nation has become ever-more 'ivory-tower', self-obsessed and careless with the world outside the GSC. However while one may speak ill of the populace, none will speak ill of Alperia's military, rumored for being mythically advanced and capable of decapitating entire nations in weeks. *The Warpian Protectorate: While Alperia holds raw economic power and is the center of high-tech manufacturing, none will dispute that the Protectorate produces the mass amounts of everything else (including people). Warpian factories mass produce a staggering amount of heavy machinery and components used by other nations; they have taken advantage of this to produce a massive, extremley numerous military known for being as friendly as it is deadly. Most citizens in the Protectorate practice a odd form of spitirual worship focused around controlled "conflict" and competition, making them renown for attempts to outdo others. The Protectorate is considered the "heart" of the GSC for their moderate and kind but passionate and protective responces to threats. *'The Grand Duchy of Verdun': A small, incredibly mountainous nation located on an island close to Alperia; Verdun's dukes have long been allied with Alperia and have been given access to large quantities of technology restricted to others. While economically insignifigant in terms of material goods, Verdun does export one things in massive amounts; information. Many nations will pay through the nose of access to their restricted files (data collected by their sleeper agents in just about every nation on the planet) and they subsist on economic stimulus for their services in recon, infiltration, survelience and unconventional warfare/counter-insurgency support from their world-renowned light-infantry ranger regiments. *'The Northern Drakite Republic': When the Drakite empire broke in two the northern half meant to atone for their past abuses of the world and became allies of Alperia and TWP. In modern times the Drakites act more as a mediator and figurehead as much as an economic power known for its attempts to enrich the lives of downtrodden and poorly-kept city-states and nations; they are considered the PR-face of the GSC. While not possessing an army primed for invasions or forgien wars, the NDRs maintain a sizeable home-defense force to guard against their still-vindictive southern brothers, and an attempted invasion would be a mistake...to say the least. *'The Federal Republic of Gridiron': Gridiron is a nation all over the place, while rich and powerful like most GSC nations; Gridiron is culturally and politically indecisive and known for its paranoia. There really isn't much to say about the nation other than it being known as the voice of caution in the GSC and their reluctance to meddle in the world at large. When they actually do decide to help their allies in war, Gridiron brings considerable skill to bear; their economy is nothing to mock and their military is well disciplined and known for unrivaled skill in counter-insurgency, peacekeeping and internal security along with knowledge in non-lethal takedowns and things such as riot pacification. *'The United Kargistan Provinces': One of the Protectorate's 'uplift' nations (a nation essnetially "created" by another via economic stimulus and infratructure construction; much like the KO, Iberia and the TC to Alperia), Kargistan is an up and coming nation attempting to carve out a name for themselves in one of the more inhospitable environments of the world and enjoing noticable succes. They have inhereted several apects from TWP, and are known for a stable, heavy-industrual base and a focus on competitive economics. *Atlantis: A secular group of millions that fled to the ocean prior to The Great Fault. They re-emerged from the sea 40 years ago bringing break throughs in science and technology. *The Knight's Order: *The Draco-Galaxia Compact: A nation with the unfortunate position of being between Alperia and Infor. It has chosen to side with the GSC after repeated incursion of Infor monsteristies spilling across the border. The DGC now maintains the Alpha-Omega line of defenses to keep Infor at bay with the help of almost every GSC member contributing in some way to the defenses. It's economy has transformed into a constant war-time economy. With most civlians helping in some way to the war effort. It has taken it's toll on the people and a semi-feudalistic government was set up to instill some sort of peace over the constantly battered nation. *The Republic of Rubinelle: A small island nation which shares the sea with Ignorma and The Union of Thecios, Rubinelle boasts a powerful navy to deter most threating enemies and also was involved in peacekeeping in the NSR after the KO/NSR conflict. *'The Iberian Protectorate': Alperia's most moderate uplift nation (Alperia's uplifts seem to share a general theme of being zealous or mean); the Iberian Protectorate is a technologically empowered shield-wall against the PKA. The Iberians are mostly known world-wide for their status as miners, farmers and suppliers of exotic crafts, and they are a key supplier of many styles of goods that are mostly dead in the GSC (various luxury items such as hand-made wood-carved furniture, classical styles of art, etc). Iberia is a major trade partner with Alperia and the Protectorate, providing the two industrual nations with raw resources rare even in their massive states, in exchange for weapons and technology with which to form a defense against the PKA. *'The Thormian Combine': Known for being a zealot and enforcer of GSC ideals much like the Knights Order, the Combine is populated by groups of people who barley scraped by during the post-fault and latched to Alperia like a limpet the instant they started providing support. Nicknamed "Alperia's bulldog" in the GSC for their fervent defense of all Alperian forigen policy decisions, the Combine is much like the Iberians in that whoever isn't in the military lives a fairly simple life in various menial jobs, however the key difference is their obsessions with weapons engineering; hoping to match and imitate the military success of their idol-nation. The Combine is known for their booming arms-industry and they supply many nations around the world with rugged, effective, precision-machined military equipment. *'The Pozekistan Federation': A federated commonwealth of City-States that choose to remain somewhat independent, the Pozekistan federation allied with the GSC, some believe; due strictly to the nessecity of being close to the xenobhobic, expansionist and violent PAC and being explicitly stated to not be worth keeping. The GSC interveined on their behalf in a series of low-intensity conflicts that defined the current PAC borders, and leading the Pozekistanis to become fullt members of the GSC. The nation is quite industrual, somewhat high-tech and known for its export of components rather than whole pieces of machinery. In the GSC they are not known for being particularly concerned with the rules of the GSC and the New Holstice Convention but obey out of loyalty and debt to the GSC for their continued existance. Isenberg Pact *'The Peacekeeper Alliance': A story told once before, the PKA used to be close allies of the Protectorate and Alperia during the time of the first Drakite War, however not soon after the nation became paranoid and agressive, eventually culminating in bioweapon strikes against the Protectorate and Alperia which were met with horror...then overwhelming military force and the PKA was ground down over teh course of a 2-year war. After this the nation was allowed to rebuild but reprations and cultutral hatred of Alperia and TWP meant that as soon as the nation was at strength again they made another strike using Inforian-supplied chemical and biological weapons...and they were beaten back again and finally just left to rot. The South Drakites instead helped rebuild the nation into an economic and military power and it currently provides the economic and trading backbone for the Isenberg Pact as well as being considered the political face of the IP. Known for a very bizzare military that uses unconventional warfare heavily yet maintains massive direct-force armies. *'The Inforian Hegemony': Arguably the most technologically advanced nation save Alperia, Infor prides its self on a rampant and unethical obsession with genetic engineering. Ousted by the GSC for their practices the PKA gladly accepted this nation of mad scientists and mutants as allies. The Hegemony is now the result of what is probably the most insane, monstorous and effective take-over scheme in history; with most of the planet infested in some way by their bioengineered mega-beasts, super-flora and diseases and the vast majority of life on earth having genetic heritage to their creations. They; or rather their animals (there hasn't been a peep from an Inforinan nor no evidence of even functioning cities in decades) are currently locked in eterenal battle with nearby nations and city-states, primarily on the Alpha-Omega line; a massive multi-tier defensive network run by a GSC joint military force on their border with the DGC. *'The Pan-Asian Coalition': A communist state of great industry and poor citizens, the P.A.C. is a holdover from the more extremist North Korean and Chinese to survive WW3. The PAC is known for being abusive, genocidal, xenophobic and expansionist and is in constant brushfire wars with the Protectorate and Pozekistanis who it considers both mortal enemies. The PAC is economically powerful and known as the industrual arm of the Isenberg Pact, creating large deals of the conponents, weapons and materials used by other nations. Their armies are known for theroretically ourdated tactics and a casular disregard for individual human life, often sacrificing large numbers of men for the "honor" of holding an objective. *'The Unified Nations of Ignorma': Once an poor but extremely populous nations held together with duct tape and bailing wire, the nation required constant economic stimulus from the PKA to prevent it from sliding into a violent anarchy run by drugged-up warlords. The nation has now devolved into an Inforan weapons testing ground practically abandoned by the PKA...in which any land not infested with man-eating plants, plague victims or nightmarish predators is ruled by paranoid and insane warlords barley etching out an existance from inside their fortified cities and towns. *'The Southern Drakite Empire': The other half of the former Drakite empire; everything about them is obsessed with reclaiming the world, especially all those uppity nations like Alperia, Gridiron, and the Protectorate that broke them in the first place. The nation is shrouded in mystery (and electronic countermeasures) but glimpses of their technology point to a ultra-advanced, exotic weapons tech, advanced armor systems and many technologies even Alperia may have no analouge for. *'The Socialist Republic of Nezumi': Considered a new Vietnam by the Alperians who fought in it during the poorly handedled and contested "Freedom War," Nezumi is a poorly-developed, heavily-forested, tropical hellhole know for its violent military-dictatorship supported by the PKA. The Nation has been considered a point of serious political discussion by the GSC for a long time but many expect the nation to exist as a tender point just so another invasion would give the IP excuse to declare war on the GSC. *'The Neo-Prussian Empire': Labeled a joke by many nations for being a group of entirely non-german peopls pretending to be a mixture of Nazi Germany and the German Empire, the Neo-Prussians are ridiculed by many nations in the GSC as being an example of the sheer stupidity of some Isenberg Pact nations. However the nation possesses a considerable industrual value to the IP and despite lacking a competent or powerful military themselves, PKA and other IP nations have the nation as a staging area and it is heavy defended by allies. *The Republic of Rowota: Rumor has it that there is a nation deep within the frozen wastes of Antarctica, a nation of self-maintaining machines. No one knows for sure, for many who go down do not come back, and those that do report finding nothing but ice and snow. Probably nothing more than a myth... *The Syndicate Union of Threcios: A syndicalist country situated just below the SDs; this nation is a regional, minor power that has a large navy and a populace filled with a good amount of patriotism. The main strength of the Syndicate union is its very large navy and is very concerned with its national security along with having very close ties to the SDs. They also have a very big hatred for Alperia because they were denied acceptance into the GSC and considers them tyrants for monopolizing space, being the big reason to join the SDs and the IP in general for the most part. *'The Word of Purity': The Word is considered by many nations, especially the Paradians and DGC to be an example of the sheer horror Infor can inflict upon others. The Word was a collection of city-states close to the Inforian Hegemony when they started expansion with their new mutant animals and plants; unable to cope with the murderous lifeforms the WoP "sacrificed" themselves to the Infor for genetic experimentation and weapons testing in the hope that some would be spared at the lives of few, instead of facing total annihilation. Now the WoP is a highly zealous religious 'nation' obsessed with Inforian 'gifts,' they worship the Infor as the prophets and messiahs of some cruel god of nature, who view body horror-like mutations to be something to be venerated. Most WoP members resemble human (since they venerate the human form) but have been twisted and moidied by generations of Inforian genetic manipulation into abomminations of unrivaled monstrosity. They seek to help the Infor subvert and destroy the 'artifical' world of humanity. *The Technocracy of Ambrosia : *'The Central Oceanic Collective': A collective of relativley weak and poor city-states based on islands in the East-Pacific ocean. Nothing really notable about the nation other than its navy (built by the PKA and some rumor the SDs) and their innovations in aquaculture. Very spiteful toward Alperia for a precived lack of care when developing their nation and their abandonmet of them when several wars broke out. League of Independent Nations *The Republic of Paradine: The nation of Paradine is shrouded in mystery and fear...as well as large amounts of distrust amongst the GSC nations aside from the Draco-Galaxia Compact due to many believing it to be nothing more than an Inforian plot or trap. Such thoughts could not be further from the truth as the entire nation continues its fight to contain and hopefully one day destroy Infor utterly. Originally feeling the need to be isolationist and the people's urge to keep to themselves with the advent of a friendship between Paradine and Firedonia it has gained a much greater sense of duty to the world and new responsibilities have been given to Paradines government after it created the League of Independent Nations. *The Commonwealth of Ursaca: An outside observer to the world would see a semi-benevolent dictatorship, one of the few. The Commonwealth was the first signatory of the LIN Charter and as a result is one of the most steadfast LIN supporters around and maintains strong ties to Paradine and Firedonia. *'The Principality of Firedonia:' A large and extremley rich nation located on some of the most volcanically and geologically unstable ground on the planet, Firedonia has made a killing selling the easily-accessable and easily-processed metals and minerals that literally flow like water (or lava) throughout the nation. While possessing a small military and populace the nation is quite technologically advanced, surpassing some GSC nations in many ways and features heavy use of robotics, UCAVs, prototype magnetics weapons and advancements in chemical lasers. While more than willing to share their resources (for the price) that nation is highly defensive about its military secrets and prefers to keep to its self in most matters, instead; just living the good life off their exports. *The Helion Directorate: *'The Commonwealth of New Avalon (Formerly the NSR)': The CNA were formed from the remnents of Britain, Ireland, Wales, and Scotland resulting in a massive culture pot that was very odd to the outside observer. Originally in the GSC they later got into a diplomatic argument with the Knights Order over mass produced power armor. The resulting argument lead the CNA to find allies outside the GSC. There they noticed the newly formed League of Independent Nations and by telling the LIN of their woes they gained sympathy from the nations of Firedonia, Aleatorio, New Alcatraz, and even Paradine. This lead to the 3 nations(Paradine backed out) to declare war on the KO, eventually leading to the CNAs invasion by the Warpian Protectorate. At this time they are heavily distrusted by every GSC and LIN nation. *'The United City-States of Kaspan': What's left of the Australian Commonwealth after their continent smashed into Antarctica, condensed into a pack of weak city-states barley scraping by on the most inhospitable land imaginable on earth. High pressure weather has led to regular percipitation of dangerous, spiky hail, concrete and glass migrated from across the world during the fault make the coasts a nightmare and regular, powerful costal winds typically lift this debris in the air and scatter it around the nation, an eternal cloud-cover make the nation dark and forboding and their ionically-charged armosphere makes lighting strikes common all-day, every day. In general the cold nation is a miserable place to live, and the people who live here are hardy and known for their unique style of dress; including heavy coats and filtered breathing masks. *The Confederation of New Dixie: A nation of ex-pats from the southern United States, New Dixie is the LIN's "enforcer." One of the LIN Charter's first signers, the Confederation is dedicated to improving the world and is finding help in doing so with it's allies in Paradine and the greater LIN. *'The Soameen Socialist Republics': *'The Republic of Damocas': *The Hierarchy: *'The Aleatorio Republic': The only LIN nation on the former asian continent, the Aleatorio Republic prides its self on being the "base of democracy" on that nation and is known for using its considerable industry and wealth (for an LIN nation) for "works" in nearby city states. The nation is also very proud of its air-force which is considerable in size, even if it uses older, 'tried and true' technologies, as does the rect of its military. The Nation gets most of its wealth from being a trade nexus between the LIN and any nations/city-states outside the "American continent" (where the LIN is based). *Blashyrkh: The nation of Blashyrkh goes by the theory that quality is better than quantity. They have a small population, but have one of the best education systems in the world. For the students that are able to graduate from the primary school, then they will have access to some of the finest colleges in the world. Students from the rest of the world for a much higher tuition, although LIN nations get a discount. The Blashyrkh military similarly is small but well trained. Every person in the Blashyrkh military is trained extensively in land based combat before moving on to the military branch of their choice. *The Network : 'Timeline' 2009-2013: Political tension rises across the world between the current “old” nuclear powers and up and coming “new” nuclear powers such as North Korea and Iran which share their technology and resources with similar nations and African warlords in an attempt to “redistribute the balance of power”. 2014: Numerous countries (many of these among the above) withdraw from the UN, in a futile response the UN files an injunction against numerous nations to immediately halt all nuclear research and production, it falls on deaf ears. March 15, 2015: Israel and other west-supported/ing countries are attacked and heavily damaged by a combined arms task force of numerous Middle Eastern nations coinciding with tactical nuclear strikes for the first time in human history. This causes widespread panic about a nuclear war that never comes, instead the western powers begin mobilizing for a war with the east and the impoverished nations of the world (led by the example of challenging the established western order). 2015-2020: The Third Great war rages across the world on a scale unlike anything ever unleashed upon humanity. Technology expands in a firestorm and numerous new weapons are advanced by the US and the world in general, namely in the field of seismic WMDs, directed energy weapons and magnetic weaponry. Late 2019: The US unleashes their three prototype seismic bombs in the Pacific “Ring of Fire”, near the Himalayas, and Mediterranean sea; these detonations at fault lines causes an untold level of destruction on a world wide scale, actually forming new fault lines and causing a massive change in the world’s geography, sinking landmasses, causing new ones to rise and accelerating the geological timescale by millions of years in mere months. Numerous nations are swallowed whole, killing untold millions. This becomes known as the “The Great Fault.” July 4, 2020: After the US public learns of this horror, the US government is overthrown and replaced by a weak totalitarian state, bringing WW3 to an end. Countless nations no longer exist either through the economic effects or war or their total disappearance in The Great Fault and the effects of the global environmental changes. Mid 2020: The remaining nations (mostly China, Russia, parts of Europe, and the US and Canada) are extremely weakened and isolationist, the new US more so than any other. Early 2026: After almost two decades of every nation falling apart, the last nation, China; finally falls. 2026-2038: “The Second Dark Age” a period of minor technological drops and a chaotic run of “city-states” forming before finally being ripped apart through conquest by rival states or internal strife. July 15, 2038: The most successful of the City-States an Imperial monarchy called Drakite begins a conquest of the world after they conquer most of the surrounding area. Mid 20 2051: Most of the world has been conquered by the new ”Drakite Empire.” The most major of the Drakite territories; Warpus, Alperia, Gridiron, Thorgun, and others are heavy developed and successful, and many other sections of the nation are well off. There are also poor, run down areas filled with anti-imperial militants. May 25, 2055: The Drakite emperor is assassinated by an unknown party and the empire breaks, with each territory becoming their own nation. The 4 most powerful; The Warpian Protectorate (Warpus), Alperia (Alperia), The Peacekeeper Alliance (Thorgun), Gridiron (Gridiron) and others set off to claim as large a patch as they can set off to conquer the far weaker nations. 2055-2061: The First Drakite war takes place; as the four new nations attempt to rule and the Drakite remnant attempts to reclaim their former power. December 7, 2061: The Peacekeeper Alliance, Fearing that an invasion by the TWP and new Drakite Empire is imminent, launches multiple bio-weapons (including a Rabies-like mutagen causing what have been nicknamed “zombies”) against the TWP and the Drakite Empire. Shocked by this betrayal, TWP and Alperia team up and crush The Peacekeeper Alliance under a combined arms attack force, this will cement the friendship that Alperia will share with the Warpians for decades to come. The government is removed and the nation is built up as a fellow superpower, however considerable anti-Alperian/TWP sentiment exists in the PKA, one that will come around to strike back at the allied nations. 2063: Several more nations have been able to form with help of TWP and Alperia via trade and political unification. What is left of Drakoria has been split into a southern and northern island. The northern half being very willing to help other nations and the Southern half being very isolationist and dangerously hostile to anyone approaching the island. April 4, 2069: The PKA declares war on the other nations with the launch of several missiles loaded with bio-weapons which detonate over several capital cities, causing untold woe. TWP and Alperia managed to save themselves with anti-missile lasers that had long been constructed as a WMD deterrent. Despite this attack, many of the nations where unwilling to attack the powerful PKA, leaving most of the fighting to be done by the Nothern Drakites, Alperia, and TWP. A massive airborne and naval strike was initiated against the PKA, and after over a year of hard fighting the government was removed and the nation left to rebuild its self with extensive oversight from the newly formed Global Stability Council (the new UN). Infor, a GSC nation that had supplied the PKA with their bio-weapons are forcibly removed from the GSC and subject to severe economic sanctions, this causes them to retreat ever-further into the obsession with biology and eventually become the PKA and SDs number-one supplier of biotechnology and weaponry. This alliance soon becomes known as the Isenberg Pact, and extends its hand to all nations and city-states who are downtrodden and feel abused or forgotten by the powers of the GSC. April 9, 2074: While small wars and infighting continues among the less stable nations and controlled areas, along with interference from the larger GSC and IP nations via proxy wars. On this date the new Alperian Technocracy (renamed in honor of the final switch of the nation’s government) and the Warpian Protectorate are the first signers of the New Holstice Convention, a bill passed by the Global Stability Council to reinstate a combination of the Geneva and Hague conventions modified to the present time. August 29, 2079: Alperia completes it militarization of space with the last node added to the //ANSS Mechanis//, making a total grid of over 20 manned space stations containing backup command centers, “shield installations,” infantry garrisons, research centers, and an asteroid belt mining command nexus; along with thousands of satellites from the “Hand of God” (massive kinetic energy weapons), “Seraphim” (orbital solid-state chemical lasers, think Command and Conquer), and the “Hard-kill” anti-ballistic missile grid (a grid of lasers finally making any sort of hostile ballistic missile strike futile, associated with the Seraphim system) weapon systems. All satellites are cloaked in both active-camouflage and extensive electronic stealth systems, making finding the units all but impossible. March 4th, 2080: The charter for the League of Independent Nations is formally signed by nations such as Paradine, the Commonwealth of Ursaca and Firedonia, forming a 3rd faction that stands between the extremism of the GSC and IP and mainly seeking to just keep to its self in a world in constant danger of being overrun with madmen and mutated animals. 2082: Alperia and TWP unveil their system for mining the asteroids belts to the world, several major companies from both nations combined with government funding has started up a number of private and government-owned automated mining complexes in the Sol system’s main asteroid field, turning almost legendary profit. 2082-2086: The PKA has rebuilt its self and along with numerous nations that feel betrayed, neglected and abused by the richer GSC nations formalizes the creation of the Isenberg Pact (before it had been just a name). The Isenberg Pact stands in diametric opposite to the GSC in every way. The IP being a very loose and unregulated alliance mainly controlled through fear and money (both high exports of the PKA, SDs and Infor). The GSC becoming an ever-more withdrawn and rule obsessed "gated community" of rich and powerful nations who primarily help themselves rather than others. November 9, 2088: The Northern Scottish Republic goes to war with the Knight's Order, both being GSC nations; this creates a huge political debacle that eventually leads to a betrayal by the NSR as it brings in numerous neutral and LIN nations to assist in invading the mountainous nation. Despite being drastically outnumbered the KO military easily defends its fortress-nation while the rest of the GSC formalizes invasion plans. The Invasion plans culminate in a 3-day long invasion of the NSR by the TWP which causes all other participating nations to instantly drop their invasion of the KO and accept unconditional surrender, leading to extensive reparations paid to the KO. Mid 2092: The IP, more specifically the PKA, drop all financial support of the nation of Ignorma due in part to the Inforians using it as a testing ground for their new plagues and hyper-mutated fauna causing it to slide into a nature-overrun anarchy of never-ending bloodshed and entire cities being devoured or overrun in a single night. This trend is starting to become a giant issue over the entire planet; as Inforian bioengineered superfauna and superflora have replaced over 80% of the pre-fault environmental niches and expand at an incredible rate, mutating into entirely different "species" in the course of only a handful of generations. New hyperlethal viruses and bacterial plagues infect most city states and non-GSC nations and reports of mythical-sounding Inforian megabeasts (named the "11 Great Ones") regularly demolish entire areas of unclaimed land. The Earth is quickly becoming a tenuous balance between mankind's technology and the bioengineered monsters of the Infor, seeing as how even the "least lethal" of the new Inforian species tend to be far more dangerous than anything on pre-fault earth, combined with actively hostile plant-life that can grow miles a day...it's debatable if man can survive the second coming apocalypse. Early 2094: Let the games begin. Category:Drakite Wars Category:Roleplaying Games